Ei, Eii n Eiji
Ei, Eii n Eiji is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. Compared to all the other culture versions created, this one is the most popular. Story Ed, Edd and Eddy in Japan. The story resembles the regular Ed, Edd n Eddy, though all their adventures play in and around the school building. Characters Ei The Japanese Ed. He isn't any different from the original Ed, though it may seem he is more like the Ed in the earlier seasons of Ed, Edd n Eddy; less dumb, lesser random remarks. ---------------------------------- Eii The Japanese Edd. Called "Double I" in this case. He might be more intelligent than the original Edd, since he joked about making/made many popular devices like the Playstation, Nintendo and the iPod. Or so he claims to. He wears a long-shaped black hat with giant headphones. ---------------------------------- Eiji The Japanese Eddy. Also called "Eiichi" sometimes. Eiji is just like Eddy; especially in a school where they all basicly have the same clothes and strict rules, Eiji wants to be different. He wears a white shirt with a button, and has three, sleek hairs. ---------------------------------- Kenichi The Japanese Kevin. ---------------------------------- Nanase The Japanese Nazz. ---------------------------------- Roelof The Chinese Rolf. ---------------------------------- Jimon The Japanese Jimmy. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, and bleached his hair. ---------------------------------- Sawa The Japanese Sarah. ---------------------------------- Jouji The Japanese Jonny. Fancies drawing manga alot, but always gets scolded by everyone else when he does. Besides a sheet of paper and a pencil, there is no real replacement for Plank in this version. ---------------------------------- Lee Kanta The Japanese Lee. She is the only character who kept her first name. She wears a small, white shirt and has half-long, black, curly hair. ---------------------------------- Mami Kanta The Japanese Marie. She is very much like the original Marie Kanker, though after the story changes she learns alot about herself and her behaviour. A major discovery is that she sees more in Eii than she thought. She wears a small white shirt, and has short black hair. ---------------------------------- Mei Kanta The Japanese May. She wears a grey shirt and has long black hair. Trivia *"Ei, Eii n Eiji" is a reply to the excessive amount of anime versions of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *The names are actual Japanese (Rolf's is Chinese) names, though still need confirmation. *"Peach Creek" is translated into "Pi-chi Irie". *Compared to the artist's earlier creation, "'Ad, 'Ahd 'n 'Adli", these versions of Ed, Edd and Eddy are surprisingly modern. *Unlike the other Ed, Edd and Eddy versions created by Vampiremeerkat, the theory of what's under Edd's hat is more about what Eii "is"; Eii seems to be a humanoid (artificial intelligence). A "Vocaloid" to be exact, hence his headphone, though that's only loosely based on his appearance. *In the original show Ed, Edd and Eddy know each other at a young age, but since Eii is actually a robot, Ei, Eii and Eiji's past together is vague. See Also *Nr. 311 *An Ed For Everyone *An, Ann n Anny *'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay *Kret, ʇǝɹʞ n Kr.Y *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Romance Category:Friendships Category:Relationships